


Thirty Minutes or Less

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Thirty Minutes or Less

Looking into his empty wallet, Sandor knew he was going to have to use one of his old tricks if he wanted to eat something other than cheap ramen tonight. Being a broke college student sucked, but it had taught him how to improvise. He opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the menu for Ned’s Pizza.  “30 MINUTES OR LESS, OR IT'S FREE” was in bold red text across the top.  He took a peek out the window of his dorm room. The snow was really coming down now. _Perfect._

 

He dialed Ned’s and ordered a large pepperoni pan pizza, knowing the thick crust would take longer to bake, adding to his chances of getting a free pie. Once he was done ordering, he sat, staring at the clock on the wall, watching the minutes tick by. It was just a waiting game now.

 

There were only two minutes to spare when a frantic knocking began at the door.

 

“Ned’s Pizza!  I’m here! I made it!” shouted a young female voice on the other side.

 

_Shit._ He considered waiting the two minutes to open the door and then arguing his case, but he was tired and hungry, he didn’t have the energy or the will to do that tonight. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and removed a grey sock, pulling a twenty dollar bill out of it, then shoving it back in the drawer.  It was his emergency money, in case he needed beer, or condoms, or in this case, pizza.

 

He opened the door to find a striking young woman waiting for him.  She had fair porcelain skin and fiery red hair that hung in a ponytail just below her baseball cap, and she was dressed in tight jeans and a “Ned’s Pizza” t-shirt. Her red converse sneakers appeared to be soaked from trudging through the snow. She was holding his pizza, half hunched over, trying to catch her breath.

 

After a few moments, she finally was able to speak. “Hi. Large pepperoni pan?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Cool. $16.99 please.”

 

He handed her the twenty, telling her to keep the change, and she handed him the pizza box in return.

 

She reached into her pocket for his receipt.  “We’re onto you, you know”, she said in a friendly, but firm voice.

 

“What? Onto what?”

 

She put one hand on her hip and handed him the small square of paper.  “Do you really think you’re the first person to try and get a free pizza?  Puh-leeze. You’re not fooling anyone”

 

_Caught._ He couldn’t help but smile at her playful tone. _Beautiful AND funny._

 

In that moment, she looked up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes and a brilliant smile, and he was smitten.  He had to make a move, but he was shit at flirting.

 

“You’re right, I should pay for pizza more often.  How about I buy us a pizza, say, next Friday night?”

 

She looked down at her feet, stalling. “Um, I appreciate the offer, but...I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

_The scars.  It’s gotta be the scars._ “Yeah, you’re right.  I don’t know why I even thought it would be cool to ask...you’re just so beautiful, I got carried away.  That was really lame of me, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine, I don’t mind you asking at all.  It’s just...I work for a pizza place, so, on my night off, the last thing I want to see is a pizza, ya know?”

 

_Play it cool._ “Sure, sure...uh, how about burgers then?  I know this great place downtown, they deep fry them. It sounds gross, but it’s actually delicious.”

 

“Burgers would be great.”

 

“Cool, just uh, write your number down for me and I’ll give you a call.”  He handed her back the receipt, and she pulled a pen out from behind her ear. It had the words “Little Bird” written on it in gold type.

 

“What’s Little Bird?”

 

“Oh, it’s just an old cheerleading nickname. A friend got me a case of these pens for Christmas as a gag gift.” She scrawled the name “Sansa” on the paper, followed by her phone number, and then handed the receipt over to him, tucking the pen back behind her ear. “Well, I probably should get going, busy night for business.  This kind of weather, we get lots of douchebags trying to get free pizzas.” She winked, making sure he knew she didn’t actually think poorly of him.

 

“Yeah, what kind of asshole would do that? What is the world coming to?”

 

“I know, right?” She laughed. “Well, I guess I’ll see you Friday.  Enjoy your pizza.”

 

She was already halfway down the hall when he shouted, “You too!”

 

_You too? Ugh, what an idiot._


End file.
